Arranged Marriage
|quest=Arranged Marriage questline |translation= }} Arranged Marriage is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 07.02.2018 Arranged Marriage event, for a duration of 12 days only. It goes together with the Arranged Marriage questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the Scrapulet estate and help Juliet" The player is invited to the wedding of Juliet Scrapulet, daughter of Don Scrapulet, to Browetto, son of Duke Browdy. George accompanies them. Geography Map areas: starting area (SW), Scrapulet Estate area (W), Forest of Broken Lights area (NW), Scrapulet Vineyard area (S), Hill of the Lost area (N), Enchanted Forest area (E+SE), Helipad area (NE). It has the sublocation Wedding Ceremony. Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'George' *'Estate Guards', unlocks the Scrapulet Estate area *'Juliet Scrapulet' *'Don Scrapulet' *'Forest Trail', unlocks the Forest of Broken Lights area *'Vineyard Gates', unlocks the Scrapulet Vineyard area *'Scrapulet Vineyard' *'Vineyard Caretaker' *'Hillside Road', unlocks the Hill of the Lost area *'Mint' *'McManus' *'Scrapulet Airfield', unlocks the Helipad area *'Hot Air Balloon', enables travel to sublocation Wedding Ceremony Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:George ingame.png|'George' File:Estate guards arranged marriage.png|'Estate Guards' File:Juliet scrapulet.png|'Juliet Scrapulet' File:Don scrapulet.png|'Don Scrapulet' File:Wicket 2.png|'Forest Trail' File:Wicket.png|'Vineyard Gates' File:Scrapulet vineyard arranged marriage.png|'Scrapulet Vineyard' File:Vineyard caretaker arranged marriage.png|'Vineyard Caretaker' File:Res bandits' barricades 1.png|'Hillside Road' File:Mint arranged marriage.png|'Mint' File:Mcmanus.png|'McManus' File:Date arch.png|'Scrapulet Airfield' File:Hot air balloon arranged marriage.png|'Hot Air Balloon' Resources: Gold, Silver; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. Openable objects: *'Backpack' near George ( , SW), with: , 1 Vitamins. *'Chest' near Juliet ( , W), with: , 1 Cape, 1 String of Beads, 1 Neckerchief, 3 Scissors. *'Chest' near Don Scrapulet ( , W), with: , 1 Cuirass, 1 Boots, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cloak, 5 Knife, 1 Cane, 2 Ladder, 1 Black pearl. *'Hero's Chest' near Forest Bandit Leader ( , NW), with: , , 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 1 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 5 Velvet, 5 Planks, Heraldry Collection, Toys Collection. Monsters: Bandits in Forest of Broken Lights: 5 Bandits (needs ), 7 Bandits (needs ), Forest Bandit Leader ( , needs , rewards 1 Completed Order, , items). File:Map_arranged marriage_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_arranged marriage_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_arranged marriage_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_arranged marriage_ru02.jpg|Russian version map Sublocation: Wedding Ceremony }} Wedding Ceremony is a sublocation in the temporary location Arranged Marriage. It can be reached through the Hot Air Balloon portal. Structures: Storage, Romeo, Fireworks (and Ceremony Guests), Cupid's Altar. Decorations: [[]]. Resources: none; Valentine's Day gifts. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|George= }} The George is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "The naughty dwarf hid himself with the Invitation Card to the wedding of Juliet Scrapulet." Completing George enables access to the Estate Guards gate and rewards 1 Invitation Card. |-|Estate Guards= }} The Estate Guards is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. It unlocks the Scrapulet Estate area. Tagline: "Find George and get the Invitation Card from him to get inside" Completing the Estate Guards enables access to the Scrapulet Estate area. |-|Juliet Scrapulet= }} The Juliet Scrapulet is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "Doesn't want to marry Browetto. Is in love with Romeo." Upgrading Juliet Scrapulet to stage 2 gives the message "I'm so happy I met you, help me! My father wants to marry me to Browetto, but I love Romeo!" and enables access to Don Scrapulet. |-|Don Scrapulet= }} The Don Scrapulet is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "Head of the Scrapulet family. Fair and just. Judges people by their deeds." Upgrading Don Scrapulet to stage 2 gives the message "You come asking for a fair marriage for my daughter. But you don't ask with respect. You don't even think to call me 'don'!", and enables access to the Forest Trail gate. Upgrading Don Scrapulet to stage 3 enables access to Juliet Scrapulet stage 3. |-|Forest Trail= }} The Forest Trail is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. It unlocks the Forest of Broken Lights area. Tagline: "This forest is famous for the smell of pines, fast squirrels and bloodthirsty bandits" Completing the Forest Trail enables access to the Forest of Broken Lights area. |-|Hillside Road= }} The Hillside Road is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. It unlocks the Hill of the Lost area. Tagline: "In order not to lose his estate, don Scrapulet has built this barrier on the way to the Hill of the Lost" Completing the Hillside Road enables access to the Hill of the Lost area. |-|Vineyard Gates= }} The Vineyard Gates is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. It unlocks the Scrapulet Vineyard area. Tagline: "This vineyard has seen better times" Completing the Vineyard Gates enables access to the Scrapulet Vineyard area. |-|Scrapulet Vineyard= }} The Scrapulet Vineyard is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "Plant Grape Seeds to grow a rare kind of grapes that will impress the Vineyard Caretaker" The Dry Grapevine is a resource yielding 30 Grape Seeds; when done they transform into Scrapulet Vineyard grape structures. Upgrading the Scrapulet Vineyard plants to stage 2 enables to collect Scrapulet Vineyard grapes 10x, every 3min. |-|Vineyard Caretaker= }} The Vineyard Caretaker is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "Gardener dwarf oversees the work in the Scrapulet Vineyard" ??? |-|Mint= }} The Mint is a structure in the temporary travel location Arranged Marriage. Tagline: "Help finish building it to get your part of the Scrapulet Coins." |-|McManus= ??? |-|Scrapulet Airfield= ??? |-|Hot Air Balloon= ??? |-|Fireworks & Ceremony Guests= ??? |-|Cupid's Altar= ??? Notes Category:Locations